


В новом веке

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2018 on diary.ru
Kudos: 3





	В новом веке

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: тумблер-коллаж (+коллажирование в 5 и 6 фрейме)  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Исходники: [1](https://wallpaperset.com/wallpaper/309020), [2](http://www.52dazhew.com/w/587072377.html), [3](http://wallpaper-house.com/data/out/6/wallpaper2you_129377.jpg), [4](https://celebritypictures.wiki/images/1446779/1446779_32.jpeg), [5](http://image.way2enjoy.com/pic/32/23/32/4/600full-tom-mison.jpg), [6](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/95/98/8e95982b490537d144c7f96d5b5f8297.jpg), [7](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/HHmjfflpkJx9jLhXo-S4Ghz-KmcDEOO1onKVMdeLVEayl399uJd6Mlm-HuCxcYrhkzYS=s85)  
> Примечание: модерн-AU. Фанкаст Ирены — Натали Дормер


End file.
